Conquering the worlds greatest challenge
by stained pearls
Summary: This is a collection of letters I wrote based on characters in Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have to confess that I did not intentionally plan on submitting this. I actually have to write a love letter for school. I decided to write a goodbye love letter and I need some comments on how it is. But since I did list it under Avatar the last air bender, I guess the only characters suitable for this letter would be Sokka and Yue or whoever you want. I have to warn you there is a lot of fluff and, remember this is my homework (excluding the names) I just need to know how terrible it is before I hand it in. I'm not a very good writer….but I tried. **

**xXXx Conquering the worlds greatest challenge xXXx**

_**My dearest Sokka,  
**_

_**I've been meaning to write this letter for awhile, I've never had a hard time saying what I feel but that seems to have changed ever since I met you. Even now, I'm finding it difficult to write down everything you have given me. How can I begin to write down the love I have known? So let me describe the gift you have given me, because mere words aren't enough. **_

_**I know that in every age, in every place, love is certain to be there, so there's no reason to tremble because life on earth is but one brief moment, a moment truly worth living for. I have found that out by being with you. ****Having you in my life has brought me more happiness than a lifetime could bring. You've touched my life so deeply in your own way that you've helped me laugh and become my own self. I feel like I've searched my whole life and I have finally found the one meant for me and even though our time together was short, it will not be forgotten but remembered forever and ever. **_

_**Thanks to you I have conquered the world's greatest challenge-Love and I will always be grateful for this extraordinary gift only we shared. ****In heart, and through the bind of love, you will always be my family, for my love was bound to you. Meeting you has made me realize how precious and fragile love can be. I would give up everything for one moment with you; for one moment is better than a life time of never knowing you. I can't begin to imagine life without your touch and warm embrace but I know that some day the miles between us won't matter because one day I'll meet you again. Until then I want you to know that what lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. **_

_**I know that life seems to be one struggle after another. Our scenery is constantly changing, but there is one thing that remains constant…my love for you. Please don't be angry at what life has done to us, because for the first time in my life…I can be free. Sokka, I want you to emerge into your greatness. I've always had faith in you so be the best that you can and believe in your dreams as I believe in you. And although I won't be there to see you shine even more and be a part of your future and dreams, know that in the distance... I will be there with you. **_

_**…I love you with all that I am, all that I was, and all that I ever will be.**_

_******With everlasting love **_

******_Yue_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, it's another letter. I guess my teacher is going crazy because we have to write all kinds of love letters and I'm getting kind of tired of it and you probably are too. I know this has nothing to do with avatar but be creative and **make it**. I need to know how much this letter sucks before I hand it in. (I have to admit, i used a couple of sentences from a walk to remember)

* * *

My dearest love,

Leaving you that day hit me so hard. I couldn't cry in front of you because, I can't break down…not now. Since I've left you, I face this world each day with a fake smile, but no one knows that with each step I take, I die a little more inside because I know that's a step further away from you. Days have past since I've looked into your warm eyes and I'm started to get scared now that the face I once saw is fading away from my memories.

They say that life goes on and soon I will learn to let go, but what if I don't want to let go? What if I want to cling on to all the memories we made. Is that so wrong?

...every time I close my eyes, every time I breathe, I think of you. I never knew how dead I was until I met you. You've opened my eyes to what this world holds. Until then I never realized how blue the sky really is.

Ever since I've come to know you, I have felt this indescribable feeling only I share with you. I now understand why people search their whole lives for the one and only person that can make them complete. It's because the love they share is the closest thing we have to magic.

Even though we are apart, my heart will always be with you. As long as we have the memories, yesterday remains. As long as we have hope, tomorrow awaits. As long as we are still in love, each day is never a waste and the waiting will prove to be worthwhile.

I just want you to know that you've saved my life in more ways I'll ever know. You've taught me everything. About life, hope and the long journey ahead. You were more real to me than anything I've known. I'll always miss you. But our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it.

**

* * *

****Please review, pretty please. **


End file.
